2016: Spring of uncertainty
April April 17th The Ukrainian government collapses in a coup and imprisonment of President Petro Poroshenko by extreme elements of the government. Russia responds by going on high military alert . President Obama and other world leaders condemn the action. April 18th Masked paratroopers presumably Russian special forces enter Ukraine in a similar fashion two years earlier before the annexation of Crimea. NATO condemns the act as fanning the flames of an already unstable situation. The paratroopers grab all cameras and warn journalists to not film or come near them. April 19th Fighting begins in Ukrainian rebel held territory between Russia forces and Russian backed militias against Ukrainian forces loyal to the new government. NATO goes on high alert and Presidency Obama holds a national security meeting of possible intervention with NATO Peacekeepers. Donald Trump wins the New York Republican presidential primary with 62% of the vote. Sen.Bernie Sanders (D- VT) wins a narrow victory over Hillary Clinton in the New York Democratic presidential primary. April 20th YaHoo fires Marissa Myers as CEO and files bankruptcy. Governor John Kasich of Ohio withdraws from the Republican primary race for president. He volunteers himself as a compromise candidate at the convention. April 27th In the middle of the night Russian military parachutes and marches into Kiev, Ukraine. They take over the presidential palace being held by a Chechen leader nicknamed "Bane" by the media for his distorted voice, mask and large physique. He is not there during the raid. NATO condemns the action.Poland and Estonia line their borders with military and security forces. President Obama calls for an end to the hostility and violence in Ukraine. He calls for a Peacekeeping force. Petro Poroshenko is missing. With NATO and bordering countries concerned about the Ukrainian crisis. Another attack by the Islamic state group occurs in New York City. A nail bomb kills eight in the subway including three police officers. May May 1st North Korean leader Kim Jong Un tests another nuclear device with greater power than a test earlier that year. It is met with condemnation and the threat of sanctions. Russian forces begin a campaign leveling the city of Raqqa in Syria, an action condemned as indiscriminate and a war crime. President Obama condemns the act despite the mass retreat and casualties inflicted upon Islamic state terrorists who have headquartered in the city. Baghdad-bombing.jpg The mysterious figure "Bane" leader of the Chechen group ousted after overthrowing the Ukrainian government by Russian forces releases a video showing Poroshenko is in their captivity. Vladimir Putin despite now controlling Ukraine with martial law and viewed by many as an instigator in the original crisis expresses a disgust with the hostage taking along with the United States and others. The group demands an end to foreign Russian military intervention in Ukraine and elsewhere. The identity of "Bane" will remain a mystery for months. In response to the bombing of Raqqa terrorist attacks occur across the globe. New York City, London,Paris,Moscow, Berlin, Munich, Rome,and Brussels among the biggest attacks. New York City is rocked the hardest by a wave of attacks from Islamic state cells who commit suicide bombings. The largest attack occurs when St . Patricks Cathedral is destroyed by a gang of cells. The National Guard is called in and the surrounding area labeled an disaster area by FEMA. Over three hundred people die in the attack. WTCgroundzero.jpg May 2nd President Obama calls for a day of mourning and vows justice. May 3rd The city of Raqqa is nearly all in ruin. Iranian Military planes alongside Iraqi forces assault retreating Islamic state fighters escaping Russian air and ground forces. Category:Timeline Category:Outdated Articles